


Snow White

by Anonymous



Series: 100 starker fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sex Doll, Somnophilia, doll kink, selfish Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his protege turns into dust, Tony goes a little off the rails and makes himself a Peter doll.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 100 starker fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Snow White

The thing about Peter's death is, it was never going to become meaningful in any way. Tony could have married Pepper afterwards, moved somewhere unpolluted and quiet and led a disgustingly healthy life, even had a kid, and it would have been exactly as selfish as jumping off the wagon and designing himself a Peter sex-doll.

So he might as well go for option two.

With coke-enhanced perfectionism, Tony models the perfect copy of Peter. It's easy when he's got detailed scans of Peter, access to the highest-quality materials, and an unlimited budget. The more he works, the less he drinks, exchanging one obsession for another, and soon enough his Peter-doll is ready. Doll, not a bot. Tony didn't want a bot. The doll is strictly a plaything.

Tony puts it on display in his lab, for the first time looking on it with the eyes of an admirer of a work of art, and not a creator. Every feature is rendered perfectly, every hair on _Peter_ 's head lying in the proper order. Real, human hair individually planted into nutritional bulbs on the scalp for the most natural effect. The skin glows, ever so slightly damp from the imitation sweat glands Tony installed, and only the eyes - brown, beautiful, lustrous, the right shade according to Friday's data, are still somehow unsatisfyingly different from the real deal.

Tony reaches out and closes the eyelids so that it looks like Peter is sleeping. That's better.

And having touched once, he can't help but do it again. He runs his index finger down Peter's nose, then lets it drop into the groove of his upper lip. No breath, and the flesh is slightly too cool and rigid, but the first two Tony doesn't mind and the last is to be expected if Peter's face is to maintain the needed shape without facial muscles to keep it in tension. Next, Tony rubs Peter's mouth with a thumb just to check the feel of it, and it opens under the touch like a real one would. Inside, it's dryer than a human mouth - Tony's never much liked saliva anyway - but the tongue is spongy and satisfying between the porcelain teeth.

Suddenly, Tony can't wait to try the thing out.

He carries Peter to the bedroom in his arms, the flexible doll a bit lighter than a real person. On Tony's black silk sheets Peter's head lolls slightly to the side and his hair fans over his forehead so that the illusion of sleep is complete. Tony touches his face again with one hand, undoing his trousers with the other. There's no need to soothe and prepare the doll - it can be Tony's immediately. He can just run the head of his cock up Peter's smooth thigh, through the peaks and depressions of Peter's stomach muscles, round a small brown nipple and up an elegant neck to Peter's half-open lips.

Tony can and does go as hard and deep as he wants to, no need to bother with condoms or anyone else's comfort. He takes Peter's mouth first, looks down at Peter's serene face as he fucks his throat. There's no resistance, just a hugging tightness that gives way to Tony's cock without complaint. He almost comes like this but he wants to sample Peter's ass too.

He overturns the body, and surveys it from this new angle. Peter's tapering back with the shoulder blades moving under the skin, his clean-cut profile, his hairless, round ass jutting upwards are all Tony's for the taking. He cups one firm cheek, then squeezes - the give is almost human, almost like the real Peter would have been.

Tony sits on Peter's legs so he can use both hands to open his cheeks. The little pink hole appears closed tight, but as soon as Tony lines up it gives way, still tight but so giving, so easy to sink into. Tony braces his arms on both sides of Peter's body and fucks him like this, not hard but deep, Peter's limbs lying akimbo and rocking a little with each thrusts.

It feels so good all kinds of fucked-up thoughts flit through Tony's mind. If he likes, he can replace Peter's silky balls with a cunt so that he has another hole to fuck. He can sleep with Peter's pretty mouth stretched around his cock. At this very moment Friday is recording footage for later perusal, but Tony can go further, stage all kinds of tableaus with Peter in the starring role. The possibilities are endless and so tantalizing.

Even if Tony had overcome his scruples while Peter was still alive, and even if Peter had been interested in turn, fucking him would never have felt as good as this _improved_ version. On that thought Tony comes harder than he could remember, pumping every last spurt into Peter's pliant insides. He catches his breath on top of Peter, than rolls over.

Instead of tired, he feels invigorated. He gets up right away, casually tucking away his softening cock. He could maybe work on something more objectively useful now. Friday would make sure Peter is cleaned and waiting whenever Tony needs him again.

By the door he pauses for one last look at Peter, his artful pose, the come slowly trickling between his spread legs, and his cock valiantly twitches in his pants.

Perhaps he could make the kid a crystal storage box, even though there is no apple slice keeping this Peter slumbering, and Tony is not the prince who would be waking him up.


End file.
